


Sooner Surrender

by midnightafter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Inner Struggle, Kind of angsty, When will I learn to have spot on tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightafter/pseuds/midnightafter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The more she held the wolf back, the more she risked it taking total control and consuming her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sooner Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from another Matt Nathanson song. I can't come up with my own titles lately. I feel useless, but I guess this one fits. 
> 
> Written for LJ community femslash100's challenge (#428) – Risk.

The more she held the wolf back, the more she risked it taking total control and consuming her. She wanted to give in, to let go, to be free… but Ruby couldn’t. She didn’t want to hurt those around her, especially Belle. Ironically, it was her who made her want to lose control, to give into the wolf’s desires and have her way with the librarian (but with her consent, of course). The wolf had found its mate and it was driving her fucking crazy. It was difficult because every whiff of Belle, every lingering touch, or even stolen glance, made her heart ache. It rattled the wolf’s cage even more.

Running only temporary sated the wolf. It comes back wanting something more.

Ruby had to do something, but she didn’t know if she was willing to risk losing the chance of having something more with Belle or her friendship.


End file.
